A Physical
by ShowTime
Summary: It's standard that all shinobi must pass their physicals, especially the ones on active duty. So what exactly does Sakura plan to do during Naruto's physical? Dom, HJ, Lemon, Multiple Oneshotish. Chap 3 now up! Chap 4 someday? lol
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: So I was asked to do a hot, sexually steamy NaruSaku oneshot. No plot, just pure sex. Naturally I refused. I have other things to attend to, mainly some awesome NaruSasu coming up, and another original fic. But they begged and pleaded, and then some recent reviews on my other NaruSaku said they enjoyed it, so alright, let's do it.**

Oh fine, let me quote them. They said, "There aren't a lot of good stories on this site, especially NaruSaku and I'm glad to see such a great one like this!!! Your writing is really good" - Christheog

You see that? If you leave really cool reviews, not only will I cherish it forever, it might just get put on my fridge. That should be the goal ladies and gentlemen :P

* * *

"Well all your vitals are normal, Naruto. We're almost done here, okay?" The pink-haired shinobi smiled at her teammate as he shifted restlessly on the padded table, a blond strand of hair moved to block one of his blue eyes from view.

"Sakura-chaaaaan," the blond whined, shifting on the table again. "That's the third time you said that already! I'm starting to think you like keeping me here against my will."

Green eyes glinted mischievously as they looked over the blond once more, her pink tongue flickering out of her mouth, moistening her lips. "Say, Naruto..." the blond raised his eyes to meet her gaze. "I only have one more test in mind, it's a new test, only recently added to the physical for us medic-nin to perform on active shinobi." She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I need for you to undress."

Blue eyes grew wide as saucers as he squeaked out, "W-What?"

"If you don't do this, you won't pass your physical, and then you'll get taken off duty until you pass. It shouldn't take more than a couple of minutes, so stop stalling and let's get on with it already!"

'_I wonder why Sakura-chan is getting so pushy all of a sudden. She's starting to act weird. And what's with that look in her eye? It-_'

"Naruto.." the medic-nin growled out, breaking him out of his train of thought before he started to catch on.

"Ah! S-Sorry Sakura-chan! But umm, is this really necessary?"

She turned around, her back towards him, and casually walked towards the door linking the room to the outside world. A metal click echoed through the small room. '_One,_' Sakura thought silently as she then proceeded towards the window and drew the shade closed. '_Two,_' she smiled at her teammate as he watched her every movement.

"Sound Barrier no Jutsu." She muttered quietly. '_Three._'

"What's that? I didn't catch tha- AH!" The blond gasped in shock as he was knocked back with such force onto the bed that it groaned in protest at the sudden impact. Bright specks of light danced in and out of his vision as he lay incapacitated on the table, failing to register in his mind that his shirt was being pulled over his head, followed by his sandals and pants. Such a daze that he was in, he failed to notice his limbs being securely attached to various parts of the surrounding area.

Sakura stepped back and admired her work. Her blond-haired teammate lay on the bed, naked save for his black boxers with orange spirals decorating it. His hair framed his face perfectly, giving him a helpless needy look that just screamed for him to be fucked senseless. Green eyes scanned further, admiring his build. The definition of his sun-kissed chest and abs. Indeed, everything was coming together perfectly. It was only a matter of time now.

"How's everything?" Sakura grinned, running a hand down from the restraints to his left arm, then trailing lazily across his chest, feeling the thunderous beating of his heart. Glancing down into innocent indigo eyes, she noticed the beginning of a slitted-like appearance in the pupils.

"Gahhh! Did you just prick my arm?" Naruto cried, struggling in his restraints in an attempt to rub the area that just got pricked as his eyes turned back to their beautiful shade of blue.

Sakura leaned down, brushing her lips against his ear as she whispered, "That will be the least of your worries if I don't get what I want before the day is over, Naruto...kun." She finished saying as she licked his ear, earning a gasp from her teammate on the bed.

Sakura pulled back and begun untying her hitai-ate, letting it fall the floor with a clink. Next to join the headband was her skirt, leaving only her sleeveless shirt and black shorts left to go, which did not go unnoticed by Naruto, or for that matter...

"S-S-Sakura-c-chan!" The blond all but gasped out as his clothed groin came in contact with her hand. A hand that began to rub up and down, feeling the organ pulse in response to her beginning ministrations. The offending hand began squeezing at the tube of growing hot flesh, coaxing it to reach its full length, which tented the black garment.

Naruto arched his hips up, trying to get even more pressure and contact from the gratifying hand of his beautiful and controlling teammate.

"Oh God S-" Naruto was cut off as a pair of lips were pressed fiercely against his, biting and sucking at his lips almost immediately afterwards, causing the blond shinobi to gasp in surprise. "Nnnfh!" Came the unintelligible response from the blond as Sakura's hot tongue blasted in and started ravaging his mouth. Her slick wet tongue slided against his now-responding tongue before exploring more of his hot cavern.

Short uneven breaths left the blond as Sakura pulled back from the full and bruised lips a minute later, a small string of saliva following the kunoichi's lips as she broke the kiss and sat on Naruto's thighs.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura said, her voice honey-sweet as she glanced down at the obvious arousal of her teammate. "It looks _sooo_ painful, Naruto-kun." She said in the same sweet voice as she moved a small creamy hand past his inner thigh and into his boxers, rubbing his balls softly which earned her a groan of approval. "What ever should I do about this?"

Blue eyes began to refocus as he realized his teammate had been speaking to him. The pain, pleasure, and shock of the whole events of the past few minutes had combined to throw him a little off. "W-What?" he managed to stammer out.

Sakura smiled at him as she moved her hand out of his boxers and began squeezing his cock, a small damp spot appeared at the top of fabric. "What should I do about _this_?" She said as she gripped it rather firmly.

"Ahgh! Sakura-chan, I... we sho-" he was silenced as a finger was pressed against his lips.

"Shut up. You're getting this whether you like it or not, so you might as well enjoy it." Sakura moved to get off of him, finishing the job she had started before. "I know I will." She smirked as she lifted her shirt off her body, dropping it casually on the floor. Sakura glanced at her friend - her very fuckable, fuckable friend - as she grabbed her breasts and began to massage them, her fingers finding her nipples easily and pinched. "Mmmmm, Narutooo," she groaned out as she continued rubbing her breasts sensually in front of her tied-up teammate, "Do you like them?"

"Gods yeah," he croaked out, craning his head up so as not to miss even a fraction of a second of what was happening before him.

Sakura turned around, almost causing Naruto to object before he realized something else was happening. She had begun to slowly lower her shorts, only showing her ass as first before finally going lower, her body bending as she followed the garment to her feet, giving the teen boy a really nice view before finally righting herself and turned around again.

Tanned arms thrashed against the offending restraints as Naruto tried in vain to free himself. He had never been more turned on in his life, and a naked Sakura only feet away drove him almost to the brink of insanity. The raw sexual desire that boiled in Naruto's piercing blue eyes caused Sakura to inhale quickly. He looked like a starving animal being chained only inches short of a meal.

Sakura ran a hand down her stomach and began to rub herself openly in front of her teammate, moving her hand back and forth between the juncture at her legs as her other hand continued its play with her breast. She moved over to the table and got on top again, moving so that she straddled his chest.

Naruto's eyes glued themselves to what was happening mere inches away. The scent of her arousal wafted towards his nose, causing him to inhale sharply as the strong yet pleasant and musky scent hit him full on. His cock twitched in yearning and his mouth began to water as he continued watching the show in front of him. He could feel the heat radiating from his teammates' pussy, could feel the drops of moisture that seeped from her onto him, could hear her moan softly and the squishing sound that was made as she inserted a finger, then two, and began pumping in and out of herself.

A loud and low whine made its way from the throat of the blond teen. "Sakura.... Please..." he begged, his eyes finally breaking free to meet hers as she continued to pleasure herself upon him. "I-I need you now." He said as he bucked his hips up.

Sakura paused her ministrations and looked down at her friend. His breaths coming in short quick gasps with his mouth slightly open. His blond hair was matted to his sweaty forehead. She shuddered as she pulled her fingers out of her moist tunnel and put them in Naruto's mouth, which he promptly latched his lips around and began swirling his tongue across and between her fingers, sucking up all the juices she had to offer him. '_Let's see how eager he is with that tongue,_' Sakura thought to herself as she pulled her fingers out of his mouth, snickering as he whined and stuck out his lower lip, and switched directions, moving back just a bit so that Naruto could-

"Ohh fuck!" she cried out and shuddered as a bolt of pleasure coursed throughout her body, causing her to grip the table hard, her knuckles turning white from the death-lock as all of her being focused on only one part of her body. A warm and wet tongue sought after her clit and began licking the little nub of flesh eagerly, earning another breathy moan from the beautiful woman above him.

Naruto hummed lightly as he wrapped his lips around the nub of flesh and began to suck lightly on it, causing Sakura to stiffen above him, which served to redouble his efforts as he began sucking with a little more force.

'_AH! If I knew he was this talented with his tongue I'd shut him up with this a long time ago._' Sakura mentally patted herself on her back and ground herself down on Naruto's face as she let out yet another moan. Green eyes locked onto the extended fabric lined up with her face. Her eyes closed momentarily as another wave of euphoria crashed through her body. She took a deep breath to steady herself as she relented her death-grip on the table, another mini-tremor made its way up and down her spine gave her a slight pause though, but it was only fair, after all, to return the favor.

Naruto began nibbling and sucking lightly on the pink inner-lips of the kunoichi above him when a wet warmth enclosed around his throbbing erection and began to suck lightly as the warmth moved up and down on his cock. His tongue went idle and tanned hips arched up automatically as the pleasure he'd been desperately seeking since the beginning finally started coming.

Sakura pulled her mouth off her teammate's cock and replaced it with her hand as she began pumping slowly, occasionally swiping the pad of her thumb across the head and tip, smearing the small gathering of liquid around.

Naruto let out a low groan as Sakura's tongue reached out and slowly licked the head from ridge to tip. Pale creamy hands pressed firmly down upon tan hips to keep him in place as she alternated between sucking lightly on the head and then moving back and flattening her tongue to take wide, slow swipes that left Naruto growling low in the back of his throat.

"You know Naruto," Sakura sighed in frustration from the lack of action from her teammate's tongue and stopped her ministrations while pulling herself away from her teammate. "You've been a bad boy." She finished as she reversed directions and plunged herself down onto his thick and twitching cock.

The blond-haired teen thrashed his head wildly as he howled in pleasure; Sakura's tight wet walls working to bring him to a premature climax.

"Ohh fuuuck!" Sakura groaned aloud as his steel-hard cock began thrusting inside of her, re-alighting the fire within her body as they set out a fast and unrelenting pace.

"S-Sakura! Ah!" Blue eyes screwed shut as a sizzling jolt of pleasure shot through his system. Naruto bit down on his lip to keep from screaming out further as Sakura started working healing chakra inside of her pussy. The warming action that comes with the healing chakra combined with the already hot-wet vice surrounding him was more than the teen could take. The white-hot fire that had been building up in his lower abdomen and groin coiled tightly in his heavy balls that raised upwards, preparing to fire their load into the woman riding on top of him when.. he couldn't cum.

Restraints went rigid as the blond-teen tensed violently, yelling in pleasure and agony as he was denied completion. It was like the worst case of blue balls times a hundred. He could feel the warmth spreading throughout his cock and down into his balls that were just aching to shoot. The pleasure intensified as Sakura slammed her lower body downwards with reckless abandon, the sound of flesh colliding with flesh and grunts and moans filling the small room.

Naruto whined and whimpered and pleaded with his teammate to let him come as she reached orgasm for a fourth time, her juices spilling out onto his painfully hard cock and and muscular thighs as she rode him with the stamina only a ninja could have.

Fresh tears spilled across his face as the agony of not being able to reach completion drove him to the point of breaking. The aching pain in his balls radiating throughout his stiff body caused him to cry out pitifully, turning into a full-fledged scream as Sakura's walls constricted and started milking his painfully swollen cock again, which twitched madly inside of Sakura's walls in a vain effort to shoot off.

Sakura tossed her head to the side to move her hair away from her face so she could make eye contact with her writhing teammate below. Tearful blue eyes met green as they pleaded desperately with her to give him what he wanted most at the moment. Sakura shuddered in ecstasy and gave a triumphant smirk at the defeated look of her teammate. "Oh Narutoooo, I-I'm coming! God I'm coming!"

More tears rolled down tanned-whiskered cheeks as the pain and pleasure fused into one gigantic ball of pressure in his loins as Sakura's walls squeezed his shaft relentlessly. The blond's mouth hung open as his eyes screwed shut again from the bittersweet feeling coming from below.

Sakura leaned down and brushed her full bruised lips against her teammate's ear. "Cum," she uttered as an animalistic scream that she wasn't even sure the barrier could keep out erupted from his raw throat before his world turned to black.

* * *

"All done with your check-up, Naruto." Sakura - a fully dressed Sakura he might add - smiled at him as he sat on the table. He looked down to examine himself. His clothes were on, no marks appeared to be on his skin, wh... what the hell just happened?

"I'll see you in six months for your next check-up," she said as she grabbed his ass as he walked passed her. "Don't be late."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Alright, so it's my first piece in nearly (or it actually could be) a year. Please let me know what you think. I - like many authors - live on reviews. If we don't get them we get cranky. We then take that outside and well, take Gordon Ramsay on PCP and that's what you've got.**

**So please, please, please, FUCK OFF and enjoy NaruSaku loveeeee. And Review ^_^**

Update: You can all thank ref346 (and yourselves as well, but he was the most persistent) for what I'm about to say: There will indeed be a sequel, and if I'm not lazy enough.. well.. I don't want to put a timetable on it.. but if you bug me enough I could probably get it out within a week and a half, maybe more maybe less.

Have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: So I was asked to do a hot, sexually steamy NaruSaku oneshot, and I think we all know what happened there.  
Then I was begged and pleaded - especially by ref346 (ffnet clamored for it much more than AFFnet so they get MAJOR PROPS! FF - 1, AFF - 0) - to do a sequel, and I've got to tell you, as soon as I was open to the idea that this could have a sequel, I was bitten by this NaruSaku plot bunny.. so, without further ado... enjoy.  
**

* * *

"It's good to be home," Sakura said to herself as she walked through the front door of her two bedroom house. She paused and stretched in the hallway before turning around to shut and lock the door. The kunoichi bent down to unfasten her shoes, sighing as she went along. Her body was aching all over; ever since Pain attacked, the influx of injured patients had sky-rocketed, and Sakura had spent most of her time running around from one victim to another. While the threat subsided for now, the injured still needed a close eye kept upon them, and many still ended up leaving the ICU in only a body bag. Raising up from the waist, she shuffled across the hardwood floor into the living room, pausing to drape her nurse uniform over the table before plopping down on the couch to rest her tired form.

Sakura sighed contentedly as she snuggled into the comfortable fabric of her plush couch, groaning softly as the cozy cushions melded around her body. "Mmm, I still need to take a shower." She mumbled to herself, though her body had no intention of getting up anytime soon. Her eye lids struggled to stay open, seemingly growing heavier and heavier until finally closing under the weight. Her firm breasts pressed against her sleeveless shirt, rising and falling in time with her deep, steady breathing.

A loud flurry of knocks at the door caused her to bolt upright, kunai clenched tightly in her hand before the realization of her surroundings hit her. Green eyes scanned the room again before putting the weapon back under the couch pillow. She stood up on strong, pale and slender legs, stretching her body and groaning in satisfaction from the simple act. She brought a smooth hand up to the side of her face, moving a few strands of pink hair out of the way before turning her hand to wipe the small trail of drool from the corner of her mouth.

Another round of knocks finally got her to begrudgingly move towards the door. '_There's only one person in the whole village that knocks that impatiently and loudly,_' she thought to herself as her rich creamy hand wrapped around the cold knob and pulled the door open. "Hello, Naruto," she greeted her hyperactive friend.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!You don't look so good. Have you been sleeping on the couch again?" The blond said as he shouldered his way past her and into the hallway, quickly ridding himself of his shoes before heading off into the living room.

Her eye twitched in annoyance as she followed behind him. "Well you know, Naruto, not everyone has the luxury of eating ramen and jerking off all day. Some of us still have to look over all the wounded." '_Dammit! Don't be so mean to him! He's a good lay don't fucking ruin things just because you're all edgy from the hospital!_' her inner voice raged.

His expression darkened as he turned away to gaze out the large window, his cobalt-blue eyes watching as the red and orange sunlight bathed and washed against the Hokage Monument, giving it a surreal look. "We killed the last Akatsuki." He said as he turned towards her, grinning ear to ear like he had just won a free bowl of ramen. "But you know something? I've been experiencing strange losses of time recently."

Sakura shifted, giving him a puzzled look as he continued, "It started back when I had that physical two and a half months ago."

"Go on," she urged him.

He chuckled briefly as he took a step closer towards her. "Well Sakura, it's funny, but before everything started, I could have sworn you said Sound Barrier no Jutsu. Which is weird, I know I'm loud sometimes, but why would someone like you use it? Then I started getting these strange dreams." He paused, looking down towards the floor, his blond bangs falling like a curtain over his eyes. "Kyuubi has shown me some interesting things that fill in a lot of missed time during that event."

Sakura laughed uneasily, running a hand through her pink locks; beads of perspiration began to form on her skin as an uneasy tremor ran through her body. "W-What're you talking about? Naruto I thin-"

"I could have _**SWORN**_ that I saw you perform a sign," he said, his voice going deeper than normal as he mimicked the sign from memory, "and said Sound Barrier no Jutsu."

Sakura's eyes widened at the realization of what Naruto's voice taking on a deeper, darker timber meant. "K-Kyuubi.."

He raised his head, his red eyes glinting mischievously towards her. "Time for some fun, Sakura-chan."

Her adrenaline spiked as she cocked her arm back quickly before delivering a full-force punch straight at him, which he caught easily in the palm of his hand without any grimace of pain.

"H...How did you.."f

The blond shrugged as he let go of her hand, which she immediately pulled back and held against her chest. She stumbled back to the middle of the room, keeping her eyes focused on him while trying to maintain a safe distance.

"Let's just say a toad taught a fox very well." In a flash she was thrown to the ground, unable to move as Naruto pinned her to the floor. Blood red-slitted eyes bore into emerald ones as Sakura thrashed her limbs helplessly. She prayed to every deity she could think of, hoping that one of them would show her enough compassion to free her.

An unnaturally wide grin appeared on the young 16 year-old's face above hers. The long fangs shone proudly, distorting what was usually an exuberant face into something that was filled with malevolence; his whiskers that were usually no more than faint lines against tanned cheeks, were now darkened and pronounced. As the sunlight slowly drained out of the room, it began casting dark shadows, obscuring Naruto's face even more. Sakura stilled with fear, her heart thunderously racing inside of her chest. She quickly wished that she was back fighting against Akatsuki again rather than dealing with this demonic creature.

"If you continue to struggle, I'll kill you." The face stated, the hellish grin never wavering from his features.

Sakura gulped audibly and nodded her understanding. Her arms and legs went slack as she reluctantly let her body succumb to the Kyuubi.

The fox-demon's grin appeared to grow even larger as he leaned down, running his tongue lightly across her neck. "Mmm," He licked his lips as he moved to her ear and gently nibbled on it. "I love the taste of fear," he murmured softly. Sakura quivered and gasped as the hot breath washed against her ear, causing a light shiver to run across her body against her will.

He brushed his fangs across the delicate skin, eliciting another unwanted gasp from the girl below him as he began to pull the zipper down her shirt. The demon gave one final lick to the side of her neck before pulling back and watching as the zipper reached the bottom while the shirt fell to her sides. "My, my, my, what do we have here?" He said quietly to himself as he brought up both hands to lay on each globe of flesh, kneading them together while Sakura glared hotly at him. His eyes narrowed at the act and pinched her nipples hard, making Sakura's body go rigid as she fought against the painful pleasure that spiked inside her body. He took notice of the smoothness of her skin, the way her nipples stood erect, further disobeying the girl's will, and the fact that her right breast seemed a bit bigger than the left.

"P-Please.. stop," she gasped, arching into his gratifying hands. "Why're you... Why..?"

He chuckled darkly. "Why? Oh, my sweet little kunoichi..." He lowered his head, his nose inches away from her own, his eyes staring deeply into hers. "Do not think I wasn't aware of what went on in that little _physical_ that you administered. It's time the roles were reversed, don't you think?" He smiled devilishly and smashed his lips upon hers, catching her by surprise as he kissed her harshly. '_Hahaha, this was much more difficult the last time I fucked a female._' The demon thought to himself as Sakura began participating in the kiss, her tongue running along his elongated canines before meeting his own, which then forced hers back down in a display of his dominance.

He pulled back from the heated kiss a moment later, a single clear strand of saliva stretched from their lips and broke from the movement. The blond hair red-eyed demon eyed his prize while sitting on his haunches.

Sakura returned the gaze, a conflicting swarm of emotions ran across her eyes and facial features as she debated whether it really _was_ worth it to try and make a quick get away or to just see where this continues. '_God he's a good kisser,_' she swooned as she captured her bottom lip with her teeth in a weak attempt to stop the warm buzz that was spreading throughout her lips and down all the way to the tips of her toes.

"Do not move." he commanded. He didn't wait for her to reply as he began to unzip his host's jacket, revealing a black fishnet undershirt. He watched her eyes fixate on the cock pushing against the confining fabric of his pants. In a swift motion they were removed, followed by his boxers and undershirt. He smirked to himself as his eyes locked onto her shorts.

Sakura began pulling her legs up closer to her body before a stern glare from the fox demon stilled the action.

"Lay your legs flat girl." He told her, the tone in his voice leaving no room for argument.

Left with little choice, she laid both legs against the floor and let her head rest back as well, gazing at the white ceiling above her. She jumped at first when she felt two strong, warm tanned hands run up her legs lightly, dragging his long nails against her delicate flesh before reaching her shorts. The experts hands unbuttoned them quickly and pulled them down and off her legs with no resistance. Sakura felt blood rush to her face and heat up as she blushed, both from being at display so wantonly and - "Oh God! Nnngh," she groaned helplessly as Naruto's warm tongue pressed against her exposed sex which was oozing from excitement, licking from bottom to top in long, slow swipes.

The blond pulled away with a sinister smirk, licking his mouth slowly, savoring the flavor. "I'm not here for your pleasure, woman." He said, bringing his hands together in a very familiar gesture. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Six Kyuubified Narutos came into existence, each in the same state of undress as the original, each with the same hardened length twitching eagerly between their legs, and each with the same identical look on their face. They were the predators, and Sakura was the prey.

Sakura watched as each Naruto moved to take a side beside her. "What're you planning on doing..?" She asked wearily.

The original stood at the end of her feet, his arms crossed against his tanned washboard abs. He had a triumphant grin on his face, reminding her more of the Naruto that she knew than the beast that was within him. The fangs glimmered in the pale moonlight, though, and his red eyes glowed, proof that it was still the Kyuubi who was in control. "Move her to her knees." He told the others as he squatted down and placed a hand out on the floor to steadily lower his butt down, then leaned back. "Bring her over here."

The shadow clones did as they were told, hoisting the girl up by the arms and moving her until her knees rest beside the original's hips. Sakura shuddered when she felt his hands lay on her hips, his thumbs pressing and rubbing small circles on them. Suddenly, she felt the grip tighten and push her down forcefully, piercing her on his awaiting cock below. A loud moan bounced off the walls of the room as the pink-haired ninja wriggled her hips on his, trying to get more of his hot length inside of her to accentuate the pleasurable pool of euphoria that was swimming in her pelvis and beginning to radiate upwards. Sakura felt a cloudy haze of pleasure envelope her as the sharpened nails dug into her flesh and the red-eyed teen below her began raising and lowering her fully on himself, setting a slow and strong rhythm. She groaned, lost in the moment, unaware of the red wave of chakra that began visibly showing around the two.

Movement out of the corner of her eye briefly broke her sole focus on the hot length thrusting inside of her, bringing all sorts of delicious feelings crashing upon her system. She barely registered the fact that another Naruto had squatted down beside her and stuck the head of his erection against her cheek. Without much hesitation she opened her mouth to welcome it inside. She inhaled sharply, his scent sending a tingle down her spine as she started running her tongue against the soft underside, pressing against the vein leading up to the tip of his dick. She noticed more movement towards the sides, her two hands being raised and placed upon two more obviously aroused Narutos. A sharp thrust from the boy beneath her almost sent her tumbling forward before a fifth Naruto wrapped his hands around her chest to stabilize her.

"Oh little vixen," the voice beneath her said smoothly, "I hope you're ready for this."

Sakura's eyes widened at the feeling bubbling inside of her. Red chakra waves licked against her skin, leaving a hot imprint before pulling away, an icy-coolness immediately following in its wake. An ear-shattering scream erupted from the throat of the kunoichi as the red chakra made its way inside of her, wrapping like a sheath over the hard length of the red-eyed boy underneath her.

The scream, though, was muffled by the cock inside her mouth; it slid even further down her throat, almost causing her to gag before adapting quickly, her throat muscles squeezing and releasing around the bulb and shaft. The clone squeezed his eyes shut as he slid his hips forward, feeling her mouth reach the base of his cock. The two on either side of her kneeled down and began pinching and pulling at her nipples, reminding her of their presence, as if the heat radiating from their cocks, twitching in her grasp, weren't enough.

Sakura's nimble hands began working the lengths, going slow and twisting lightly at the heads before starting back at the bottom. Her nipples were tugged on harshly, making her fist the cocks more firmly in her grasp as she murmured in surprise. "Don't fucking toy with us," they said in unison, and she complied, sliding her hands quicker on them, only going halfway down before reversing action and reaching the tip, squeezing much more firmly.

Sakura felt the blunt end of something touch her virgin opening behind her, and had no time to voice her panicked thoughts as it was pushed in roughly without any preparation. The action caused her to clench her mouth in pain, her whole body stiffening up as wracks of pain entered her system.

"Deal with it," the clone behind her said coldly as he began moving a steady pace, not allowing her any time to adjust. He threw his head back, his blond locks tickling his own shoulders as he marveled as the tightness emanating from her end, hardly permitting any sort of movement. He sighed, not wanting to have to, but seeing no other choice, and began pouring red chakra through his system and down around his cock, which lept and began assuaging her insides.

The pain that shown across her face began fading, leaving a more pleasure filled expression as she opened her eyes half-mast; her mouth and tongue continued working on the cock, her tongue swirling around the head, the whole length now enveloped by the red chakra as well, protecting it from any damage.

The two shadow clones that were left glanced at each other, each on an opposite side of the event, before shrugging and wrapping their right hands around themselves, jerking off to the erotic display of mashing bodies beneath them.

The Naruto beneath her began bucking more firmly inside of her, seemingly reaching deeper into her spasming core each and every time. An electric sensation sizzled across her nerves again, the feeling of being so full and satisfied wracking her small lithe body and bringing it to even higher heights. It was like she was weightless, the warm swirling chakra bathed her skin, setting her ablaze before dousing her quickly in ice, making her shiver and clench involuntarily every few seconds.

The two clones at her side began speeding their pace, their hands becoming a blur on their cocks, the other rubbing and tugging at their tightening balls, raising closer and closer to their bodies as they prepared to fire their heavy loads across the pale skin of the kunoichi. A low rumbling groan escaped their lips as they fired, shot after shot of hot liquid landing across Sakura and the others, some landing past and onto the floor. The two clones then poofed away, transferring their experience to the others.

Sakura shuddered as load after load began filling her mouth and ass, the feeling of being full heightened further as the orifices filled up. Sakura began swallowing down all that she could, trying to keep the warm flood of cum from running out of her mouth. Two more loads began firing as the clones that were being jerked off by her reached completion with a cute whine, a total 180 from their actions previously. Sakura continued to fist them, their swelling cocks continuing to empty out across her face and hair before poofing away as well.

The last member of the party froze with his hips arched off the ground, burying hilt-deep inside of her, and with a deafening roar, the boy came, his chakra washing through her system, setting her nerves off with spikes of icy pleasure. His cum splashed with each twitch of his cock, spurting endlessly inside of her compressing tunnel before finally collapsing, breathing deeply as the fangs and wild look on his face subsided.

Sakura finally fell on top of him, her heaving chest smashed against his hot and sweaty one. The silence in the room, aside from the heavy panting, was a complete change from the heavy grunting, moaning, and flesh smacking on flesh that resonated beforehand. Her green eyes fell upon his steel-blue as he grinned foxily up towards her.

"So," the teen started, brushing his lips against hers in a chaste kiss before pulling away. "How'd you like _that_ physical?"

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Notes: Alright, well! There you have it. The sequel is done. Please let me know what you think. I - like many authors - live on reviews. If we don't get them we get cranky. We then take that outside and well, take Gordon Ramsay on PCP and that's what you've got.**

**So please, please, please, FUCK OFF and enjoy NaruSaku loveeeee. And review**

By the by, again, a shout out to FFnet, you guys rock! You totally bitch slapped AFFnet, and I want to thank you readers personally. However, be careful, AFF might start leaving awesome reviews, and the whore that I am, I may actually begin to start loving them more than you guys. So don't let that happen. The cure? Reviews, obviously, let me know what you guys think, I hope you all enjoyed it.

Is there a possibility for a third chapter? Nothing is set in stone one way or another, so who knows ^_^

And by the by, to whom it may concern, if you like what you see here, and want to see other stuff that I've wrote, AFFnet author name = Yagami_Light and fictionpress it's YagamiLight, but both of my original works are up there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin'! And uh, it's been a while, eh? I wonder if I still have any fans. PLEASE LOVE ME I BROUGHT COOKIES! Okay maybe not but this is my Thanksgiving gift to you all.**

* * *

They say the best things in life come to those who wait. Those who have the patience to do so will reap the rewards. The feminine beauty grasped her lower lip in between her teeth as her mind continued to wander. Her thoughts turned towards the looming war, hanging over each citizen's head like a dark cloud, and especially after almost poisoning who was now becoming the love of her life, she realized that every moment had to be treated like it could be their last – and yet not, so as not to drive oneself crazy.

The soft summer wind picked up, gently caressing the pink-haired locks of the kunoichi; green eyes cast their gaze skywards, looking for-

_-Ah! _Those same green orbs seemed to smile on their own as chakra funneled down to her lower extremities in preparation for the three story leap. She landed on the patio with a silent thud, then stilled, waiting to see if her presence was noted. After a brief moment had passed, she gave herself the all clear to continue and slowly crept through the open door.

Three kunai suddenly launched from behind the couch, causing the kunoichi to unholster her steel knife and deflect them, a series of clanks echoing through the room as the projectiles fell harmlessly to the ground.

The pink-haired ninja stilled as a fourth blade found its resting spot against her carotid artery. "I need your help, Anko-san."

"Is that so?" The older woman purred, then just as quickly removed the blade and let go of her. Her expression hardened as she got back down to business. "You're going to have to make this quick, kid, I'm leaving for a mission in a few hours."

Sakura played with the hem of her shirt, feeling a wave of uneasiness beginning to turn in her stomach. She'd gone this far… it was time to take the final plunge.

"I need your help…" she said, receiving an annoyed glare from the woman stashing her kunai pack in her holster. "I want to… tame a fox."

The older woman stilled, eyeing her guest with a look of mild curiosity. The wheels in her head spinning as she pursed her lips. "And why would you need my help?

Sakura tilted her head back, as if fighting to keep tears from forming. "I can't kill him, but I know he can. If he can get control of his demon… he'll be able to do it without killing himself in the process."

"And what makes you think you're qualified enough to get him to take control of the Kyuubi, hm? You could wind up killing us all."

Determined green eyes locked onto onyx. "Or I could save us all."

Anko let out a chuckle. _Man, these kids are something else these days, _she thought as she placed the supplies she had been getting ready back on her couch. "You know, the longer you've been around him, the more head strong you've become." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll help -" she held up her hand as Sakura let out a sigh of relief – "however.. you wouldn't be up for a threesome, would you?" She smirked, and, for added effect, licked the end of her kunai. "I love the danger."

* * *

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whined, his feet nearly tripping over themselves as Sakura dragged him by the arm at a steady pace, "where are we going?"

Sakura's eye twitched as she sighed, having already answered that question twice before. However, the poison she had concocted to take down Sasuke – which inevitably was inflicted on Naruto – had an apparent affect: short term memory loss for the afflicted individual. "Listen, Naruto, just.. don't worry about it, alright?" She said, offering him a small, sympathetic smile and squeezed his arm.

The blond sucked in a breath, willing himself to stay calm – more for Sakura's sake than his own. He knew he must've asked that question, judging from the way Sakura tensed in agitation. It was subtle, but he noticed. He also noticed the way she looked at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Her normally strong and vibrant gaze had changed since they had got back from the Land of Iron. Shaking his head, he tried to focus on something other than their current destination.

The couple seemed to zone out as they progressed onwards. The tree branches shook from their weight as they landed; sending a few green leaves floating towards the ground. The fluttering of wings could be heard from a flock of birds, signaling their departure from the place. Crickets quietly chirped to whoever lucky enough to be around to listen. The village was alive with a pleasant hum as people returned home from various renovating projects that were going on throughout the village, which was all thanks to one person.

Naruto felt a pull inside of his stomach. Regret that he couldn't stop Pain in time, and yet, relief that he was able to reach him enough to restore everyone's life back to them. Yamato-taichou did an amazing job, he figured, looking up at the wind-rustled leaves on the newly erected trees in one of the more secluded parks in Konoha. To able to do so much in such a short amount of time, it astounded him.

Sakura placed a hand on the taller teen's shoulder, signaling for him to stop. With a glance of her eyes she dropped down the ground, with Naruto shortly following. The blond cocked his head, his brow furrowed in a look of confusion. Sakura closed the distance between them and placed a hand on his shoulder, her face inching closer towards his. "I have a surprise for you, Naruto," she whispered into his ear, and smirked as his body let out an involuntary tremble from the close proximity.

Naruto shifted on his feet as Sakura pulled away, immediately regretting the loss of contact. It was like being wrapped in a warm blanket and then having that blanket removed from you in a second. He didn't even realize how attached he was becoming until he felt his legs nearly buckle from the seductive smile she was sending his way. He chuckled, what started out as a purely physical relationship was now progressing into something more mature. He had always held strong feelings for her, but with so many mixed signals from Sakura, he never really knew where he stood. Now, after almost killing him by accident, he was hoping she'd realize how fleeting time could be.

Sakura stifled a giggle as she watched Naruto's eyes get a faraway look, zoning out right in front of her. Still holding a smile, she leaned in, her lips pressed against his in a soft, simple kiss. "I want to properly thank you for all that you've done for us, Naruto." Her emerald eyes twinkled mischievously. "Close your eyes for me, please."

"Anything for you, Sakura-chan!" He said as he gave her a large grin, and then promptly shut his eyes, his blond bangs falling haphazardly in front of his face from the movement.

Sakura took a couple measured paces back, then, after a moment's hesitation, placed her hands in the tiger seal. "Release!" she shouted.

Blue eyes widened in surprise, a startled yelp sounded through the deserted area as black kanji began unfurling from the surrounding area and wormed their way along the grass and up to the base of Naruto's feet, steadily creeping their way up his lower appendages.

Naruto's eyes took on a hard rustic color. "Bitch!" shouted a much lower timbered Naruto. "When I get my hands on you, I am going to make you regret-!"

"Ah?" Sakura lifted her head up and to the side, smirking in victory. "Is that all you have to say?" she mocked as she strolled back towards her original spot, mere inches away from Naruto. "I believe we've heard quite enough from you."

Naruto's eyes faded to indigo, and then finally cleared back to sky-blue, all within a brief moment. Sakura stilled for a moment, amazed at how quickly the transformation took place, like witnessing a Tornado swoop down, only to get swallowed back up into the sky within seconds.

"Sakura…?" he questioned, his voice laced with confusion and a hint of suspicion. He flexed his fingers, the only parts of his body he seemed to have control over, and shot the pink-haired beauty a strong look that begged the question: 'What the hell are you doing?'

Sakura reached down and unfastened a pouch that hung from her side and grabbed a small capsule. Nimble, delicate fingers placed the pill up against the boy's lips. Using her free hand, she gently ran her hand against the side of his face, her thumb brushing against his whisker marks. "Don't worry, Naruto-_kun_," she all but purred as she watched his Adam's apple rise and fall as he swallowed thickly. "Think of this as a sort of... _training_," she said, emphasizing the last word by gripping the growing arousal of her lover through his pants.

Naruto's azure gaze looked on in reserved lust as the pink-haired shinobi continued rubbing him through his pants. "My my, Naruto, even during all of this, you…" she grinned, adding more pressure, "you like me controlling you, don't you?"

"Agh, th-that's not it at all." He gulped, fighting to control his words as Sakura continued to idly rub against him. "What're you doing, Sakura-chan? This isn't like you. We're outside! Someone could come across this at any time."

"So many questions, so much talking," Sakura whispered. Her green eyes studied the face of her fellow teammate and lover. His voice spoke with determination while his expression held a look of anxiousness. A look, she could tell, that was fading ever so slowly… with every light stroke, simple touch, and gentle squeeze. She tilted her face to the side and leaned up, capturing his lips in a warm kiss.

"Trust me, okay?" She spoke after she pulled away a minute later. "Just focus on relaxing."

Naruto furrowed his brow. She wanted him to relax while she stood here fondling him in a public park, all while he was practically paralyzed? He huffed in annoyance as he struggled to move his legs to no avail. "Why can't I move anything? And why do I feel so funny?" he whined.

"Shhhh, Naruto," Sakura whispered as she snaked a hand inside of his pants and began rubbing his smooth, firm penis. "You must be in a state of total relaxation to break the activated seals I placed on you."

His jaw dropped – literally – in shock as she hit him with the bombshell. _How am I supposed to relax at a time like this?!_

"As for the pill I gave you earlier," she began to explain as she undid Naruto's pants and slid them to the ground, kicking up a bit of dust in the process. Her eyes gravitated to the very noticeable protuberance in the blond's boxers. The tip of her pink tongue flickered out and wet her lips, while green eyes traveled up and down her teammate's body. A small smile is all she gave as she continued, as if nothing had happened. "It's in its trial version, but it is meant to make the individual much more receptive to _stimulus_," she said, giving him a tight squeeze. "It also helps them to stay _active_," another squeeze, "and replace, how do I say this… fluids lost."

Naruto let out a shaky breath while Sakura kneeled before him and grasped the ends of his boxers, dragging them down to his feet at a deliberately slow rate. A soft gasp left him as his cock sprung up and smacked his stomach with a resounding _thwack_.

Sakura pressed her thighs together as her eyes fell upon her teammate's length, throbbing in hard oscillations that matched its owner's heartbeat. She had seen it before, but never took the time to sit back and appreciate it.

The kunoichi felt a rush of power as she began teasing feather-light touches with her fingertips over the tight length. Naruto growled above her as she continued gliding softly over the length of his dick, then swirled her index finger against the wet tip, gathering the clear, sticky substance that had started to flow out and drip in small strands onto the ground. She then ran her fingernails along his balls, pulling and tugging them down, marveling at how the skin drew tight from his excitement.

Naruto's pulse thundered inside his head, his vision swimming from the intense feelings that were rocking through him. A whimper of helplessness left him as Sakura ghosted her warm, half-closed hand around his length and began a soft, slow pulling rhythm. He thrashed his head down, his eyes skewered shut as the pleasure centers in his brain fired off like fireworks at the great Konohagakure Fall Festival.

"Ah… Ah… Ah…" he all but whimpered as he tried to desperately stave off his ejaculation. If not for being paralyzed, the blond would have collapsed in a writhing pile of mush as he felt his dick begin to pulse. The teen let out a horrified gasp as he felt Sakura release his dick completely, and cried out. Too far gone at that point, the blond needed no extra stimulation to push him past the brink. His dick started jerking wildly up and down as jet after jet of hot cum spurted out of the purple tip; the white strands flying every which way. It seemed to last for hours, and indeed, after all was said and done; sixteen strands of fluid littered the ground as far as twenty-five feet from Naruto.

"That was incredible," Sakura spoke after she was sure he was finished, her voice holding a tone of astonishment. However, after a minute of him not acknowledging her, she began to worry. "Naruto?" she spoke. _Since when has he ever been this quiet?_

Careful not to set him off again, Sakura placed a hand on his leg and rubbed up and down, in an attempt to reconnect him back with reality.

Ragged panting from the blond teen was all the response Naruto could muster, along with some incoherent murmurs. His body was still experiencing the greatest high it had ever felt, and it still felt as if there were little microscopic beads that were vibrating inside his shaft and down into his ball sack.

Sakura ran a hand through her hair as she tried to think of a way to snap him out of it, and then it came to her. _If this doesn't work,_ she thought wearily, and then put on her best smile as her lips moved to within mere centimeters of Naruto's shiny bulbous head. Her lips puckered as she blew cool air against it. She tilted her head, green eyes, filled with sexual desire as she purred, "The quicker you learn to relax, Naurto-_kun_, the quicker you can get what you want."

The fog seemed to clear instantly as her teammate's head snapped straight up, then down to look her square in the eyes. Sakura leaned her head back, locking her gaze with his, which smoldered with an intense passion that caused an involuntarily shiver to pass through her.

Naruto's muscles drew taunt as he tried to out-muscle the paralyzation jutsu that afflicted him. He cursed out loud as he struggled; sweat sliding down his jaw onto his chin where it dripped off. He wanted her, and he wanted her _**now**_. And no jutsu, person, or deity would stand in his way.

"Naruto-_kun_," Sakura spoke softly.

All attempts to previously break free stopped dead in their tracks as blue eyes seemingly bulged out of their sockets at the sight presented before him. There she was, his teammate, his friend, his goddess, without a stitch of clothing, leaning back in the grass. His focus drew to her legs, which were spread in open invitation. "So fucking wet," he murmured, noticing the clear liquid that glinted off her milky white thighs.

He swallowed as he watched her fingers tease lazy circles around her entrance, her long, slender digits coming close to, but never penetrating. Keeping the same, slow motion, they moved up and began rubbing her clitoris with her own lubrication.

Sakura let out a shaky gasp as she pleasured herself so openly in front of her friend. The thrill that at any moment, a civilian, or ninja could walk by and see this excited her to no end.

Her free hand rubbed above her chest, which was now flushed red as her arousal grew. "Come fuck me, Naruto." She pleaded to him as she plunged two fingers into herself, moving them in a quick in-and-out pace. Her hips gyrated up into her hand as her fingers sped up, creating rather audible squelching sounds from her wet tunnel.

Naruto bit back a cry as he felt a small amount of fluid make its way up his cock and drool out in long, clear strands. His felt his urge to cum amplify by the sights and sounds he was being forced to take in. Unable to stand another second, he shut his eyes and attempted to will his hips to thrust in the air to get some relief.

Feeling that familiar pressure build almost to an apex, Sakura reluctantly removed her fingers from her womanhood. Her gaze travelled her tortured friend's body, drinking in the image of him on the brink of another massive orgasm. His blond hair plastered with sweat to his forehead, his eyes pleading to her for relief, and that cock, it looked like it swelled another inch from the amount of blood rushing to it.

Sakura slipped her coated fingers into Naruto's mouth, allow him to taste her essence. Then without skipping a beat she grasped his head and kissed him passionately, causing the teen to growl as her tongue swirled inside his mouth, then pulled back to bite at his bottom lip, all the while pressing herself against his raging length.

Naruto let out a howl, attempting, yet ultimately failing, to move his hips forward to increase the friction against Sakura's naked body. His balls burned with a deep ache, as if he hadn't cum in months. He felt his as if his whole body was shaking out of his control as Sakura moaned shamelessly against his ear. A raw, ear-shattering scream ripped from his mouth as he came.

Sakura continued grinding against him as he coated her with his sticky seed. "Messy boy," she chided as she moved to lay him down on his back. His gaze still held an empty look, totally unprepared for what she had in store for him in mere seconds. As turned on as she was, she surprised herself with how she still teased his cock against her opening before making the plunge and settling upon his tanned thighs. A cry of satisfaction passed her lips, marveling at how he seemed to fit her in just the right way, creating a sense of fullness inside of her. Still sheathed fully inside, she rocked her hips forward, grinding herself against him, and then rocked back. Stars were already beginning to fly into her vision, her hands shaking as she lifted up a ways before plunging hard back down on him, creating a hard, fast-paced rhythm.

Naruto teetered on the edge of unconsciousness as his cock, still hard as a rock, buzzed with otherworldly vibrations inside her soaking wet tunnel. Smacking flesh echoed through the clearing, mixed with wails of pleasure as he felt his biggest orgasm yet rush towards him.

Sakura, with desperation laced in her needy voice, began chanting Naruto's name as the tell-tale signs of her impending orgasm reached her. _Unbelievable_,she panted, feeling Naruto grow, pressing deeply inside of her. His fingernails latched onto her sides, leaving half-crescent marks from the force. The muscles in her stomach clenched as she lurched forward and cried out, feeling her insides burn with desire of the inevitable. She felt herself squeeze tight and clamp around his length to the point where he could barely move inside her. The coil inside of her exploded in a rush of liquids and pleasure as Naruto completed his journey as well, filling her to the brim with his most forceful orgasm of the night.

* * *

Cerulean-blue eyes blinked in a daze. His whole body felt light as a feather; the most relaxed he had ever felt in his life. He blinked again, and then raised his hand to wipe the warm drool off the side of his mouth. _Wait,_he thought, "I can move!"

"I guess you need to cum more often," Sakura said with a smile as laid against his side.

"I guess so." He stated, cupping the side of her face. His gaze set in determination as he leaned down and claimed her lips. "And I know just the person to help me do it."

* * *

**Authors Notes: I'm back bitches! You didn't think I'd forget about you, did you? Now if you really want to hate me, this story has been like, 90% done for over a year now… but, eh, what are you gonna do? NOTHING! Now give me those reviews damn it!**

**Moving on, I can't find a proper place to put this in the story so I'll just say it afterwards. What was Sakura's big deal trying to get Naruto to relax? Normally I'd have you guys guess but it's been two years so I'll save being an asshole until at least the next chapter I post.**

**While at the point when this story was started (2+ years ago), taking control of the Kyuubi wasn't revealed yet, so Sakura's plan here was to create an environment where Naruto could focus and relax his mind to create a sort of inner peace, so instead of going crazy and possibly losing control over the Kyuubi, he may in fact learn to reign it in and control it. And what better way to do that than through hot sex in a park, am I right? It's getting too cold in Minnesota to be able to do that, so I might as well write about it!**


End file.
